hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Khara
|name = Khara |kana = カラ |rōmaji = Kara |japanese voice = Akiko Higuchi (1999) Machiko Toyoshima (2011) |english voice = Lori Barnes Smith (1999) Julie Ann Taylor (2011) |manga debut = Chapter 21 (as a Sketch) Chapter 23 |anime debut = Episode 21 (1999) Episode 14 (2011) |gender = Female |eyes = Light Green (1999) Yellow (2011) |hair = Pinkish Brown (1999) Red (2011) |status = Alive |affiliation = Hunter Association |occupation = Hunter |previous occupation = 287th Hunter Exam 4th Phase Examiner |type = Unknown |image gallery = yes}} Khara (カラ, Kara) is a Hunter working as a crew member for the Hunter Association's ship and a guide for providing information and rules during the Fourth Phase of the 287th Hunter Exam.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 3, Chapter 23 Appearance She has short, light brown hair and light green eyes in the Nippon adaptation, but changed to red hair and yellow eyes in Madhouse adaptation. She is initially shown wearing a headset and uniform with the Hunter Association's logo on it. Personality Khara is an exuberant woman; the way she talks is frank and outspoken, which causes her to find herself in awkward situations with people. Background At one point in her life, she decided to take the Hunter Exam. She passed and eventually became an examiner for the exam itself. Plot Hunter Exam arc En route to the Fourth Phase of the Hunter Exam—Zevil Island—in a boat, Khara congratulates all of the 24 examinees who made it thus far. She then informs them all they'll reach their destination within 2 hours and those who fail this phase of the exam will be able to come back next year to the first round of the Hunter Exam without having to go through the pre-exam process. Cheerfully Khara tries to raise morale for the examinees telling them not to worry about failing, only to get leered by the group and have her feel uneasy and feel like she's messed up. With the examinees ruminating whom their respective targets are and who is targeting them, Khara informs the examinees they have 2 hours at their leisure and hope they enjoy the ride. When the boat finally reaches Zevil Island, Khara explains to the examinees to leave the boat in the order of when they reached the bottom of the 3rd Phase location—the Trick Tower. She also mentions that a 2-minute interval will separate each candidate leaving the boat and that all of the examinees will stay on the island for exactly 1 week. Within that time they'll need to collect 6 points and come back to where the boat is at. Khara then begins to send off each examinee by the order in which they reached the bottom of the Trick Tower. On the final day of the Fourth Phase of the Hunter Exam, Khara announces from the boat that the Fourth Phase of the exam will end and that all qualified examinees are welcomed back to the starting point of the test. Also, the qualified examinees must make themselves known within the time of 1 hour. After this delay, the examinees who don't show themselves will be disqualified, and any tags that have been collected within the final hour will not be counted. Verifications will be made and those who break those verifications will be disqualified.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 4, Chapter 33 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc After Netero's death, she participates in the first round of the 13th Hunter Chairman Election.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 320 Abilities & Powers Khara has all the benefits granted by her status as a Hunter. Nen As a Hunter, she is capable of utilizing Nen, and, also having been an examiner of the 287th Hunter Exam, it is very likely that she is proficient in it. Translations around the World References Navigation fr:Kara ru:Кара Category:Female characters Category:Unclassified Hunters Category:Unknown Nen type users Category:Examiner